


Oxygen Mask

by human_collector



Series: AH-whumptober2020 [13]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Ark AU, Gen, no editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector
Summary: whumptober prompt 13
Relationships: Alfredo Diaz & Jeremy Dooley
Series: AH-whumptober2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995052





	Oxygen Mask

“Hey Fredo look at this” Alfredo glanced up from the box he was rummaging. Jeremy was holding a gas mask in his hand.   
“Oh, that’s cool.”  
Jeremy wore it.  
“Do I look cool?” he asks, muffled.  
“Sure?”  
Jeremy took it off.   
“That might have use for later.” 

[....]  
Alfredo was behind a stampede of dinosaurs eating all of the dirt. Jeremy saw that and screamed Alfredo’s name. Alfredo turned to him and Jeremy tossed him the gas mask.   
He wore it and gave him a thumbs up. Now he could command and steer the dinosaurs better.


End file.
